


Demon Museum

by Eggbro_42069



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay, Graphic Description of Corpses, Homophobia, M/M, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mutual Pining, Paranormal, Period-Typical Homophobia, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggbro_42069/pseuds/Eggbro_42069
Summary: Sylvester was pretty happy with his life. Nice job, amazing roommate. Who cared if he hadn't talking to his family in Years. Who cared if he had a crush on a hot doctor who he didn't have a chance with. And who cared that he was now cursed with a Ghost from the 30s.And now said Ghost wants him to solve a murder.Great.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	Demon Museum

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a gay thing i write in my spare time.   
> forgive any spelling mistakes if you can and enjoy.

Demon Museum

The last place that I thought I'd be was staring down the barrel of a gun in the morgue with the ring finger from my old teacher in my hand, but here we are. I could die in less than a minute. How the hell did I get myself into this situation? I should be at home with my dog kicking ass on double jeopardy with some hot chocolate and cookies like the 4-year-old I am. Nope what a mess you have gotten yourself into this time Sylvester. I should never open that damn box! Fuck me and my stupid curiosity. My thoughts are broken by the gun cocking. I sigh and close my eyes, but instead of my whole life flashing before me. It was the past three days, how convenient.

3 Days Earlier.

Sylvester was happy with how his life turned out, for the most anyway. Only 26 and already the curator of a museum, an exceedingly small one in a tiny mountain town but the curator less. And it was above a little library so he could get books whenever he wanted. Who cares if he had not talked to his family for 3 years when he mentioned at his sister wedding that he preferred male company and would never be giving them grandchildren, nope he didn’t give one care in the world? Did he give a fuck that said sister he never talked to was a detective in the city over and every time he wanted to go to the fucking Walmart he had the chance of seeing her or her now ex-husband, not one fuck. As he was lying to himself, he heard a buzz from his phone.

He stood and pulled on his black blazer to go and sign for some packages he was excited for. A new display was joining his tiny museum. He along with many others was a fan of true crime so he put his name on a list for a tour for crime exhibit and it was finally here for the next two weeks. He stepped out into a nice September air the Rocky Mountains gave him and jogged over to the semi-truck parked in the loading zone. “Sylvester Magnus, Mt Clearview Museum?” a burly man who looked like he could snap Sylvester in half asked.

“That’s me” he said as the man handed him a clipboard. He looked it over then signed with his whoosh of a signature that no one on god's green earth could read, a sign of a good signature. “You can just bring it all into the back room upstairs I will unload it tonight” he said as he watched 2 women and the man start to move boxes into the building he smiled and looked at the packing slip. It was all replicas of different evidence from murders of the past. He was giddy looking at the small paper. He was interested in killers as strange as that may sound. Of course, he thought the crimes they committed were horrible like any sane person, but he could not help his morbid curiosity. The same with many others considering the amount of true crime podcasts on Spotify. As he started to walk inside the building the older librarian waved him over. He grinned at her and made his way over. “Afternoon Mrs. Elms”

“Afternoon Sylvester” she said adjusting her huge 80s style glasses “is that the new exhibit you will not shut up about?” she asked with a sideways smile. Mrs. Elms had a habit of sassing and teasing Sylvester. He gave her a dry chuckle and nodded.  
“Yup. I’m going to stay late tonight to unpack everything, I’m hoping we can open on Wednesday” Mrs. Elms raised a eyebrow and Sylvester understood why, two days was not a long time to organize a exhibit even for his small museum. But Sylvester made it through University he was used to torturing himself. So, this would be a walk in the park.

“Well I won't bother arming the security system tonight then. Just lock up if you end up going home.” She nagged at him as he shot her thumbs up and headed upstairs. “And don’t forget to eat something or ill kick your skinny ass!” she yelled after him with a grin.

The rest of the day went by fast, one family coming into look at the few dinosaur bones he had to offer to pass time. And before he knew it 4:00 came and the open sign was flipped to closed. Sylvester made himself some cranberry and lemon tea before heading to the back where the crates or murder awaited him. He put his black mug on his desk and got to work with his good old crowbar. Halfway through the Wayne Gacy box and his second cup of tea he yawned for the first time. This is also when he checked his watch, 1:00 am. He bit the inside of his cheek and decided to finish the box then head to his apartment. This would be the 5th time his roommate Mindy would have fed his bloodhound, so he planned to thank her with breakfast. Sylvester finished the box he was working on and sighed as he rolled his left shoulder. “Time to call it” he mumbled to no one before looking at the rest of the packages, he got about halfway through so not bad.

Sylvester really was about to head home before he saw something out of the corner of his eyes. On the top of one of unopened boxes was, well another box but unlike the others this was cardboard and unmarked. He did not remember seeing it maybe it was another part of one of the displays. The Curator suddenly felt cold, he gulped and stepped forward to the box. As he picked it up it wasn’t as heavy as he thought but that didn’t calm the anxiety the package gave him. It was not even taped shut so he just opened it.

In the card bored box was what Sylvester could only call a “twisted” looking knife. It had wired symbols on it that he had never seen before. He held the box in his left arm as he took the blade in his right hand. The blade looked like it was made of iron with a fine red leather handle but what freaked him out the most was, it was real. Nothing in these boxes was supposed to real! It was all supposed to be replicas. Sylvester was going to have to make a call in the morning to find out where the hell this came from. He looked for somewhere to place the knife but, in his panic, the blade slipped and cut his right hand as it tumbled to the hardwood floor. When his palm was sliced open, he screamed it wasn’t the normal pain for getting cut, no. it was the most earth-shattering pain he ever felt he gripped his hair as blood fell on the blade. Brought to his knees it felt as if his brain was being split in two. And suddenly, the pain stopped, everything went black.

What happened next was fuzzy for Sylvester. There was the voice of Mindy calling for him and the familiar feeling of his dog Jess licking his face. He tried to open his eyes, but they quickly closed again as he heard Mindy yelling at Mrs. Elms for help. Minutes passed before he felt himself being picked up once again, once again he tried to open his eyes only to be greeted with the fuzzy sight of a man with dreadlocks in pastel scrubs. Great, unconscious in the arms of the man of his dreams. Prefect way start to the day.

_“Wakey, Wakey ya damn Twit!”_ Sylvester woke with a start, he sat up finding himself in an empty clinic exam room. He must have imagined that voice just now. His glasses were on the desk next to him, he rolled over to grab them so he could see properly. Once he put his grey brow line glasses on, he got a look at the nasty cut on his right palm, now expertly stitched up. It was then he remembered where he was. There was only one doctor in the small town of Clearview the one-man Sylvester tried his best to avoid as to not embarrass himself like the homosexual mess he was.

As that thought was running at full speed threw his head the door clicked open. “oh Slyv, your awake”

Shit.

Dr. Devin Banks, a lifelong resident of Clearview and the town's only doctor. And the man Sylvester allegedly had a crush on. And who could blame him really? The man stood at 6,3 with his natural hair in long dreads that he usually wore in a bun at work. He also had a pension for light pastel colors that suited his personality. Today it was a light purple that brought out his brown eyes.

_“Eh! Stop thinking bout his blinkers and pay attention he’s yapping at ya!_ ” Sylvester blinked as that same voice broke him out of his thoughts and yes, Devin was indeed talking to him.

“oh, sorry what was that doctor?”

“I’ve told you once and ill tell you again, call me devein” he sighed with a pout looking at his clip board “what happened? Did you over work yourself again?” he gave him a look only a mother could give. The dreaded ‘I’m not mad I’m disappointed.’ Look that put fear into, well everyone really. “Sylv. This is the 4th time Mindy has dragged you here because you passed out! And this time you cut your hand open! You're lucky you came. If you let a cut like that your begging for an infection.” Halfway through his tangent Devin had took his hand in his not seaming to notice the blush on Sylvester’s face.

“Doct- “Devin gave him a look “Devin” Sylvester corrected himself and pulled his hand away. “Thanks, I was about to head home. But I cut myself on this wired knife from one of the boxes and then passed out I guess” he rubbed his chin. “then I guess Mindy came to chew me out for not coming home so I’m lucky I suppose” he laughed and rubbed the back of his head, but Devin did not look amused.

After a solid minute of looking at each other Devin gave in “fine but go home take the day off” Sylvester went to say something, but Devin raised his hand “Doctors orders. I will get Mrs. Elms to lock you out of the office if I have to” he said Sylvester stayed silent for a moment then nodded slowly like a child admitting he was wrong. Knowing he won Devin smiled and reached into the pocket of his lab coat pulling out a blue sucker “now get some rest Sylv, and I know you have my number so call me if you need me. I mean it” and he handed him the sucker causing Sylvester to pout.

“Thanks Devin, I mean it” he smiled at him slightly and shoved the sucker in his jacket pocket. God, he was screwed. He didn’t even know if the Doctor was gay or bi, and yes, he was like a middle schooler finding his first crush. _“Oh come on! This is painful to watch Twit! Just lay a honey cooler on the ninny for fucks sake!”_ That made Sylvester jump “W-What did you say?” he looked at Devin, face red.

“Hm? I didn’t say anything?” Devin cocked an eyebrow and put the back of his hand to Sylvester's forehead. “are you sure your feeling alright? You need to let me know if your lightheaded or anything like that” Sylvester ducked away from his hand, still the shade of a tomato.

“Yes, I'm fine Devin just my brain playing tricks on me I promise” he took a deep breath to calm himself. “I think your right, I need some rest” 

“Yeah, uh do you need a ride home. I have a bit of time.” Devin gave him a toothy grin already reaching to grab his car keys before Sylvester stopped him

“its alright! Didn’t you say Mindy brought me here? If she's still around ill hitch a ride with her.” Even if the drive was only about five minutes. Five minutes was too long to stay in a cramped car with this Greek Adonis of a man.

_“oh, for the sweet love of all things holy! Blow this popsicle stand before I give ya the old one two!”_ Sylvester jumped again looking around only to see a lightly disappointed Devin.

“oh that’s right.” Devin let out a dry chuckle but there was a pout on his lips. “well, you have my number so call me if you need anything. Okay?” Sylvester nodded at Devin and gave him a small wave and a smile before leaving threw office. As he closed the door, he pressed his back against it and sighed.

“Fuck my life” he mumbled to himself as he dragged his hand under his glasses and over his face.

_“You pussy! Ya call that laying on the moves? Just my fucking luck, the first time in I have a human interaction in 85 years is that sorry excuse for flirting!?”_

Sylvester jumped and looked around the empty hallway. No one. “Maybe I hit my head harder than I thought.” he trailed off. Sylvester looked at his right palm, it would deffitently leave a nasty scar. A poke on his shoulder broke him out of his thoughts. Mindy was standing there giving him a look. “why did you bring me here? I thought I told you to stop putting me in situations with him!”

Mindy put her hands on her hips, she was a plump 25 Vietnamese year old with green and black colored hair. Her personality was only what Sylvester could describe as a bad motherfucker. “Sylvester James Magnus! What was I supposed to do? You were passed out under your desk with your damn hand cut open! Would you rather I took you to the vet!?” she let out a breath “I will admit, getting you to pine over the good Doctor Banks was a nice bonus.” She looked like the cat who ate the cannery.

“Ha-ha, you're so funny Mindy” he said dripping in sarcasm and rolled his eyes dramatically. “I thought we were friends”

“We are but, I have been feeding and taking care of your dog out of the goodness of my heart. So, I reserve the right to make fun or your little gay heart all I want.” she said as she twirled her car keys around, waling outside of the clinic. A bark rand threw the air as jess wagged her tail, seeing her human was okay.

“Hey girl.” he kneeled down to pet her “I missed you too!” Sylvester's parents had gotten the bloodhound as a puppy when he was 20 and living at home trying to put himself through school. She would always sleep in his bed, lay her head on his leg well he was studying. They bonded right away. So, when his parents found out he was gay and kicked him out, Jess fallowed, she refused to leave his side. He stood up and undid Jess’s leash from the stairwell Mindy had tied her to. “Shall we my lady?” Jess barked at him as they walked to Mindy’s small 2012 Toyota Crayola with blue chipped paint.

“So, you want to tell me what the hell happened?” Mindy unlocked the car then allowed Sylvester to open the back door for jess to jump onto the assorted Disney themed blankets they had acquired threw their years of adulthood.

“Well” Sylvester closed the back door and rubbed his face “I cut myself on this knife I found in a box for the new exabit.”

“The one about murderers?” Mindy started the car and Sylvester joined her, sitting in shotgun.

“Yes, that one. Anyway, there was this unmarked box with all the crates. So, I opened it, in it was this freaky looking knife”

“Spooky” she clutched the steering wheel a bit tighter.

“yeah, I know, then I cut myself and it hurt. But not like the normal feeling of accidently cutting yourself. It was the worst pain I have ever felt.” He sighed looking at the scar on his hand.

“Well in my professional opinion that sound like something I want no fucking part of. If there’s Three things I hate what are they?” she started to drive out of the clinic parking lot.

Sylvester took a breath. “Ghosts, Ghouls, and any other spooky shit.” It was true Mindy well having no fear to square up with assholes at bars, but when it came to anything mildly paranormal. Nope Mindy wanted no part of it. “You know for someone so admit of wanting no part in ‘Spooky Shit’ you have no problem dating a witch.” He grinned at her.

“Patricia is not a witch Sylvester.” She rolled her eyes, with a slight blush on her cheeks. “she just likes crystals and stuff. She does it for the atheistic.” Patricia was a beautiful black woman with pastel pink curls who lived in the next city over Greenwell. It was only about a 20-minute drive. She and Mindy had been dating for about a month and honestly Sylvester thought they were prefect for each other, Besides the fact that Mindy was in denial about her new girlfriend's love of the supernatural.

Now Sylvester did not believe in the supernatural, or heaven and hell for that matter. He didn’t believe in anything that couldn’t be proven by facts and science. But he had to admit the whole thing that had just happened to him made Sylvester feel odd. He was even more freaked when he pulled down the sun visor and opened the mirror to see how bad he looked. What stared back at him was something he was not expecting.

He saw his own reflection and behind him was the reflection of a man, if he could even be called a man. The form looked right out of a old film noir. He was in a black suit with a red vest underneath, his tie crooked. His 4:00 shadow made him look even more scraggly he also had a tilted black fedora with a red ribbon around it matching the rest of his outfit. But the thing that drew the most attention was his eyes were not there. They were just black holes in his skull with a faint red glow. Jess did not seam to mind she was sitting right by this thing!? Enjoying a nice ear scratch. Sylvester jerked his head around too look only to see Jess sleeping soundly the same he just saw her but without the man.

“Woah, you okay there nerd?” Mindy asked him as she pulled up to the small-town home they shared. Next to Sylvester’s beet up black Subaru Crosscheck.

“uh yeah I guess I’m just seeing things.” He muttered as he got out of the car rubbing his head.

“Well go get some rest then I got to get to bed, I work tonight.” she said letting jess out of the car. Mindy was a night manager for a small motel. A job she hated because as she put it ‘I don’t like the feeling I’m in a horror movie every time I go to work.’

“Yeah I think for once your right.” He yawned maybe he was only tired. “Come on Jess” The Bloodhound barked at him and ran inside as Mindy held the door open for them. “Let me know before you leave for work” Mindy waved Sylvester off as she went to make some sleepy time tea at 10am. Sylvester made his way upstairs followed closely by Jess.

Sylvester opened the door to his room and took a deep breath. His room was something he was proud of. The place he could just forget his problems and just relax. He had painted it a nice mahogany brown with dark orange curtains. He liked dark fall colours. Jess hopped to her spot at the foot of his double bed. Sylvester went to his desk and sat down in his shity Ikea chair. “what the fuck happened last night” he said to himself and lifted himself up to look at the small mirror he had.

_“Oh, I'm so glad you asked”_ Sylvester investigated his mirror and imminently fell off his chair and on to his ass. Staring back at him was that same figure he saw in the car, the black soulless eyes digging into every fibber of his being. That- whatever it is, was speaking to him.

“Fuck maybe I do need to rest.” he said trying to convince himself that this was somehow all in his head. Unfortunately, nothing works out for poor Sylvester. As he shakily got up to his desk peeking up at the mirror only to see those soulless eyes again. He let out a yelp and ducked again.

_“Jeeze, a twit and a wimp. Lucky me”_ the voice let out a low grumble, but Sylvester was too busy chanting ‘Not real’ to himself to notice. “ _Eh! Listen to me yah ninny!”_ the voice yelled making the young man jump again.

“Calm down Sylvester! Just calm down ghosts are not real! But concussions are, maybe I hit my head way harder than I thought” he mumbled holding his head trying to take deep breaths. After a moment he didn’t hear anything. Sylvester peeked his head up to look in the mirror again, this time, no dead eyes. Sylvester took a deep sigh of relief and slid back down to the floor “all just in my head” he mumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

_“you sure ‘bout that?”_

“AHHH! HOLY FUCKING SHIT!” Sylvester let out a scream. That same ghostly figure was right there staring back at him. He was lounging in mid-air looking very at ease. It was at this point that the door flung open, Mindy was standing there in her pajamas.

“Sylvester, what the hell was that?! You sounded like you saw a ghost or something.” she paused “And if you tell me it was something freaky like that, I will move out this instant.” Mindy gave him a half-hearted glare. Sylvester realised something then, Mindy could not see this- whatever the fuck he was. And since he just came from the clinic, she would probably think he was insane. Sylvester looked at the floating entity who just shrugged at him, looking bored almost.

“uh it was a spider, A big one.” he gulped and stood slowly trying to look at Mindy and not the hovering being that stifled a laugh.

Mindy raised an eyebrow and tensed up. “Gross” she mumbled looking around for said fictional spider. “if you see it again, Destroy it. I do not want to die today.” She then let out a yawn “Well I work tonight I'm goanna hit the hay. Oh, and Sylvester” She looked him in the eye “get some rest and please wake me if you need something, okay?” Sylvester blinked then nodded causing Mindy to give a sleepy smile as she left, closing his door behind her.

Sylvester turned back to see the specter petting his dog. Jess seemed to be enjoying it her tail wagging as she yawned. At least jess was aware of this, thing? She was usually very protective of Sylvester and yet her guard was down. _“good puppy!”_ the ghost exclaimed then looked at Sylvester with a smirk on his face _“yah goanna blow your wig again or yah got that out of your system?”_

“I- no, wait I must still be passed out this has to be a dream” He pinched himself on the arm. Nothing. Again. Nope. Jess leaned over and licked his cheek.

_“Yah can pinch yourself all yah want. This aint no wonderland kid”_ he let out a hardy laugh and put his hand out “ _Names Wesley O’Conner”_

Sylvester didn’t take his and but instead put his up blocking his view “listen I don’t know if you can understand this, but this whole situation is really fucked up! So, you'll have to excuse me if I don’t introduce myself and instead ask what the hell is going on here!”

“ _Testy, Testy, Jeeze fine.”_ Wesley ‘sat’ on Sylvester's desk “ _Alright shut your gab and ill lay it down for you. As I said my name is Wesley and in 30’s I was living it up as a good old Gumshoe in San Fran”_ Sylvester gave him a quizzical look at the way he spoke but let him continue “ _Then 1935 I was working a job see? And this goon wacked me! But instead of going to the golden gates or down under, I was in that damn knife you cut yourself on! Can you believe it!_ _Cursed to watch the world go by!”_ he shot his hands up in the air for the effect.

“Wait so you were in that knife?” Sylvester blinked and looked at the scar on his hand. “So, what now you're inside my head?!” he exclaimed

“ _Yeah ‘bout hit the nail on the head their twit”_ He leaned back “ _I got to do good in this world to break my curse, so I guess we are stuck sharing a cranium”_

“Nope!” Sylvester stood “Not A cranium. MY cranium!” He stood his ground and motions his hand to and thro “so get out, please and thank you.”

Wesley looked at Sylvester for a moment before letting out a boisterous laugh “ _How much ear wax yah got twit! We are stuck like this!”_ he looked around the room “ _When you sliced yourself open on that knife my soul got transferred to you.”_ Wesley hovered to a picture of Sylvester at his graduation being held by his parents and older sister “ _I wasn’t to great in my life kid, so I got to make up for it somehow”_ He turned back to Sylvester and Jess. _“So, once I do, I'm out of here and you can go frolic around with that Doctor your sweet for.”_

Sylvester's face went the shade of a tomato. “Wh-what!? I am not ‘Sweet’ on anybody!” Sylvester screeched looking away from Wesley.

_“Yeah, that reaction begs the differ twit.”_ Wesley waved his hands back and forth. “ _but now is not the time for that twit, we got good deeds to do, chop, chop!”_

“Stop calling me that please” Sylvester sat on the floor cross legged. “listen you got the wrong guy, I'm a museum curator not some kind of supernatural crime fighter.”

“ _I'm not asking you to fight crime just help me do a few honorable deeds so I can pass on”_ Wesly stood, hovering over Sylvester. _“So, unless you want to be stuck with my sorry ass, you'll help a fella out”_ He stretched out his hand, once again for a shake.

“No, this is insane” Sylvester brushed himself off and went to lay down on his bed “So I'm going to ignore you, and if your still here when I wake up. Well off to the psyche ward for me!” He exclaimed sarcastically turning his back away from Wesley. Jess climbed up closer to Sylvester for a cuddle.

“ _Oh, come on twit!”_ Sylvester stayed quite causing Wesley to pout. “ _You haven't even Introduced yourself to me!”_ Again, nothing from Sylvester as the man grabbed his phone and started scrolling through something Wesley heard mortals call Facebook. Well this seamed as good a time as any to do what Wesley did best.

Snoop.

Wesley floated over to Sylvester's desk he saw a sliver rectangle looking thing. Was it a lap computer? Is that what he heard it called? Wesley pushed that thought aside and examined the rest of the desk. There was half a cup of cold sleepy time tea that looked like it had been there for at least a day by the colour. There was also a pocket calendar opened to the current month of September. Looking at the calendar, it was scribbled on and unorganized appointments were scratched out and miss spelled. There was a date marked for tonight that was wrote ‘Prof Lex visiting lecture at community college’ In handwriting that didn’t match the rest. It was written over with the words ‘ABSOLUTLY NOT’ written in red ink. Now Wesley had to know what that was about.

He took the walls on next, plenty of pictures of him and his roommate with the cute pooch, but only one of his family. That itself told Wesley a lot about the situation. Taking a closer look at said picture it was who he guessed to be his parents and maybe a sister hugging Sylvester who was in graduation gowns. Sylvester was smiling in the picture, but it looked forced, his body was tense. Sylvester's father was not smiling, it almost looked like it was the first time he had ever hugged his son his blonde hair was slicked back, and he was wearing some fancy looking Italian suit. The mother on the other hand was smiling, but it was the kind a smile a real estate agent would wear. When showing a gullible couple, a subpar house. Then the young blonde woman she was the only one who looked genuinely happy for her sibling. At a closer look there was a RCMP badge on her hip. So, in that Wesley learned two things he could use. One, he was in Canada. Two, his sister was a copper, he could use that.

Wesley saw a small pride flag sticking out from Sylvester’s pen cup and Wesley let out a sigh. Now Wesley now times had changed, and he had to try and live with that. He never had anything against gay people, he knew one. Still he wanted no part of the lifestyle. Well now it was not considered a lifestyle it was just who they were. That itself blew Wesley’s mind, but one way or another he was stuck with the kid and gay or not. The kid had no game and was floundering Infront of the good doctor. Maybe getting them together could be his good deed. He chuckled at that.

Jess let out a small whimper that took Wesley’s attention. Sylvester looked tense as he floated over he saw Sylvester’s clutching his phone, white knuckled. “ _Whacha looking at twit?”_ he mumbled over his shoulder, causing Sylvester to jump. Sylvester pouted and turned on his other side. Wesley rolled his eyes and floated to the other side to look at his phone. It was an article, local it looked. ‘ **Greenwell community college will be hosting Professor Neil Lex. He will be preforming a guest lecture for the English department. Greenwell is extremely excited to host the prestigious Professor who has written several books.’** The rest of the article went on about the books he had wrote. Sylvester let out a grown and tossed his phone across the bed. “ _So, yah goanna tell me what you have against this guy?”_

“Nothing” Sylvester spat and pulled the covers over his head. Alas his brooding did not last as Wesley appeared under the covers. Nose to nose with the young Curator.

“ _Come-on! Tell me!”_ he pouted getting closer to Sylvester. If that was even possible. Sylvester just scowled and looked to the side. “ _Kid listen.”_ He crossed his legs and sat on Sylvester’s chest. “ _I’ve looked around for about 5 minutes and I’ve found out so much about you.”_ Sylvester remained silent, but the wight on his chest was uncomfortable. At Sylvester’s counited silence, Wesley let out a breath. “ _You’re a smart kid, and your ma and pops put a lot of pressure on yah and your sis.”_ Wesley took a pause. “ _looking at your body language in that picture. My guess would be you were hiding something from them.”_ Wesley chuckled. “ _weren’t out huh?”_ Wesley took Sylvester’s silence as the answer to that. “ _That picture was most likely the last ‘happy’ memory you had with them. Considering you must have been about 23 id say in that picture. More recent pictures are of you and your gal pal.”_

“Shut up”

Wesley chuckled “ _So I’m on the right track. Good to know”_ Sylvester got up at this point and tried to walk away. He opened the door and slammed it closed. Wesley just floated threw, fallowing Sylvester to the kitchen. “ _Your calendar is a mess, very unorganized. That alone tells me a lot but let's not focus on that.”_ Wesley put his hands in his pockets as he watched Sylvester put the kettle on. “Someone else _wrote down the lecture in pencil on your calendar. Instead of just erasing it you marked in up in red ink. You were pressing down really hard too.”_ Sylvester was just looking at the sink. “ _My guess you have beef with the guy. Someone, most likely your gal pal. Thinks, better get him to face problems like an adult.”_ Wesley hovered over Sylvester’s shoulder “ _But, your running away from your problems like you always do. Like you ran away from telling your parents.”_ Sylvester slammed his hands on the counter as the kettle started whistling. Sylvester closed his eyes and turned off the stove.

“How did you?” Wesley cut Sylvester off.

“ _I may have been an ass in my past life, but I was a damn good private eye.”_ Wesley smirked; he won his round. “S _o, you don’t need to tell me anything about it, but I will find out. One way or another”_

Sylvester was silent for a moment. Then he sighed and his shoulders slumped. “He was my English professor in university. He is kind of a big deal. I had read all his books, most of his academic papers. Professor Lex was one of the main reasons I went to UBC.” Sylvester poured the hot water over a red rose tea bag. Saying this out loud made him feel pathetic. “Anyway, threw out his class my marks were stagnate. Not bad but not good. I thought that was wired because, well not to brag but I always got my best marks in English. And I understood everything in class.”

“ _So why the mediocre grades then?”_

_“_ Well I went to his office after class one day” Sylvester spooned some honey into his teacup. “He said to me that I was unremarkable, that I hadn't an original thought in my head. Even if I got all the right marks id never be a writer.” He stirred in some cashew milk he got from the fridge. “I dropped out the next day and changed my major to history. He was one of my hero's and he crushed my dreams” Sylvester sighed and put the false milk away. “I mean it's not that bad, I love my job a lot but.” He trailed off.

“ _You gave up writing because of that?”_ Wesley raised an eyebrow.

“In collage yeah, but I still write from time to time.” Sylvester took a tiny sip of the scolding tea. Causing him to breath threw his teeth for a moment.

_“Well”_ Wesley looked at the clock built into the stove _“it's almost 11 am what time is the lecture?”_

Sylvester blinked.

Once.

Then twice.

Gently put his tea down.

“Oh, hell no! We are not going. I am staying here. Like the doctor ordered mind you! Far away from that jack ass” Sylvester crossed his arms and turned away from the ghost. “Nope, Nope, Nope. Not happening!’ he made a X with his arms then dramatically swished them down to his sides.

“ _Come on kid let's bring something you wrote and show him how wrong he was. Unless you really are a shit writer?”_ Wesley floated a bit higher to make himself look taller. Witch he was not.

“I Am not a bad writer. But I don’t need his validation to know that.” There he went lying to himself again. Wesley could see right through it.

“ _Well whatever. Wouldn’t you like to show the old man how far you've come? I mean you run a museum and your what 28?”_ Sylvester picked up his now cooler teacup.

_“_ 26” he mumbled into his teacup. He had to admit that was impressive for someone his age.

“ _I bet the pill wasn’t a curator of a museum at 26! And instead of teaching at the fancy dandy University He is speaking at a crummy community college!”_

“Well it's actually a pretty nice community colle-” Wesley put his ghostly hand over Sylvester's mouth. It didn’t impede him form speaking, but he stopped talking anyway.

_“Never mind that twit! Let's hop in the tin can and see this crumb!”_

“Huh?” Sylvester pulled away from the ghost.

Wesley let out a long grown. _“Yah got a car?”_

Sylvester bit his lip and looked at his car keys, that hung across the kitchen “Yeah, and the lecture is at 12:30” He trailed off.

“ _Well let’s go then. Go get spiffed up and grab some of your work.”_

Sylvester let out a long sigh

20 minutes later. Sylvester was in the driver’s seat of his car. Hair full of dry shampoo, tea in a to go mug. To top it all off a Quaker Oats Chewy Caramel Bar, crammed in his mouth. “I cannot believe I let you talk me into this.” Sylvester said around his balanced breakfast.

“ _I can.”_ Wesley yawned as he leaned back in his seat, feet on the dash. “ _I was known as quite the fast talker in my day.”_ he pulled out a cigarette. He then put his thumb up and produced a small flame and lit his smoke with it. He could tell Sylvester was looking at him and he ran his thumb over the car seat. Nothing happened. _“Don’t worry my powers can't effect the mortal plane.”_ Wesley chuckled as they drove out of Clearview.

Sylvester was not dumb. He did not know anything about the supernatural. Still ‘powers’ like that didn’t seem like something a ghost should have. “You have powers? Like making things move?”

_“nope just fancy tricks, nothing special. Like I said can’t interact with anything on your plane.”_ Wesley blew it off. Sylvester on the other hand, had suspicions.

“So, who did you piss off to get stuck in a knife.” Sylvester kept his eyes on the road.

“ _None of your beeswax_ _kiddo_ ”

“Oh, I think it is. Considering you're in my head.” It was at that moment he thought. Am I crazy? No one could see Wesley. He could still be knocked out for all he knew.

_“You’re not.”_

“Huh?” Sylvester looked over for a moment. The ghost was grinning at him.

“ _You’re not crazy. I can hear what you're thinking.”_ Well that put Sylvester at ease. “ _And if you want proof~”_ Wesley reached his hand over, and into Sylvester’s. both groaned in pain as Wesley used Sylvester’s hand to jerk the steering wheel over before gasping and pulling away. Allowing Sylvester to take control of the wheel again.

“What the fuck was that for!?” Sylvester gasped gripping the wheel tight.

Wesley was panting “ _Proof._ ” He muttered softly _“I can’t interact with anything but you. So, if I wanted to take over I could”_ he paused _“hurts like hell though_ ” he looked at his hand, that was twitching.

“Well that doesn’t freak me out at all! Do not fucking do that! I didn’t give you permission” He mumbled, and Wesley laughed as they pulled into Greenwell.

Greenwell was a small city just 20 minutes away. It was where most residents of Clearview did their shopping. Sylvester didn’t like to come here often. His sister Sofia lived here with her two twin sons. Sylvester had become particularly good at avoiding cops. It wasn’t just because he disagreed with the system that was built on systematic racism. Though that was big part of it. His older sister was also a detective with the Greenwell RCMP. Sylvester looked at the clock. They were good on time, had about 30 minutes. The collage was across town, but they may even be a bit early.

Sirens blaring ended that thought.

_“Huh? You weren't speeding, were you?” Wesley turned his head completely like an owl._

Sylvester let out a sigh “No. I wasn’t doing anything wrong.” he pulled over to a Subway parking lot. Therefore, he didn’t like to come to Greenwell on weekdays.

Sofia was on patrol on weekdays, unless she had a case. And nothing bad happened around these parts.

“just be quite and don’t do anything” Sylvester sneered as he saw his sister get out of the passenger seat of the police cruiser.

_“not like she could see me anyway”_ Wesley muttered as the woman came to the driver's window.

Sofia Lemons was a beautiful your woman. She also looked like she could snap a man in half. Sofia kept her long blonde hair in a ponytail held by a black scrunchy. Sylvester had not spoken to her since she moved to Greenwell. Shortly after her and Jay had gotten a divorce leaving her a single mom with a demanding job. Sylvester knew he should have reached out to her, but he was scared.

“Hey baby brother.” She pushed up her aviators showing her piercing green eyes. She leaned on the window “If only I could arrest you for not returning my calls.”

“Sorry Sofia, I have been really busy with work and all.” Sofia put her hand up to stop Sylvester in his tracks.

“Don’t. Sylvester come on, Jack and Henry miss their uncle.” She nagged him “Also your taillight is out, that's why I pulled you over.”

“Oh I-”

Sofia stopped him again “I get it Sylvester. Just get your taillight fixed and come see you nephew's occasionally. That’s all I ask.” she pushed away from his automobile and gave him a look. “later Sylvie” that was the first time he heard that nick name for a while. It made his heart hurt.

“Bye” he mumbled as he watched her walk back to her cruiser.

“ _Well that was a trash fire if I've ever seen one.”_ Wesley’s face was right beside Sylvester’s.

“AHH!” he let out a small scream “Don't do that!”

“ _What?”_ Wesley raised an eyebrow. He then shrank down to the size of a pet hamster. He stood on Sylvester's shoulder. Sylvester wasn’t even going to ask.

“Appear like that!” he sighed and rubbed his face. “I should have never let you talk me into this. It's been 10 minutes and I already broke my prefect record, of avoiding my sister!” he slammed his head agents the steering wheel causing the horn to go off. Sylvester just kept his head there. Even as the police car drove by his sister staring at Sylvester having a moment. Thankfully Sofia made her partner drive them away. So not to add to Sylvester's misery.

“ _As awkward as that was can your egg head stop blearing that god damn honker!”_ Wesley yelled right into his ear. Sylvester slowly raised his head and leaned back into his chair. Letting out a groan. Only a teenage girl, or a 26-year-old gay man could make.

“We are going home.” Sylvester started to pull out of the parking lot. Then his foot slammed on the break. He looked over Wesley was full size again, his foot morphing into Sylvester’s.

“ _No, we are not!_ ” Wesley groaned out in pain. _“We are going twit.”_ he pulled his foot out, pain obvious in his eyes.

“Why! Why do you care!” Sylvester took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second. “I just want to get back to work. At my little desk with some lukewarm tea and my books”

“ _Eh, kid listen. Things happen for a reason. And you're not going to get anywhere without facing for problems”_ Wesley was looking down at his feet “ _They catch up with you anyway.”_ he trailed off, then snapped his head back up. “ _So, if I can help your sorry ass maybe I can pass on!”_

Sylvester was quite for a long while. Before he finally took a breath and put his car in drive. “Okay, let's go to the lecture.” He made his way out of the parking lot “And then get my taillight fixed, I guess.”

Wesley shot his hand up and let out a _“Woo!”_

They made their way to the other side of town, toward the Community College. The building was only a few years old. There were windows everywhere letting in a lot of natural light for the students and staff. Sylvester stepped out of his car. Wesley had shrunk once again to sit on top of the beanie on his hosts head. Cold fall air nipped at his hands before he shoved them in his pockets. Sylvester thrived in fall, and the winter, the frosty air always put him at ease. It was a big reason he and Mindy moved to Clearview. They considered themselves ski bums. He smiled at the fond memories of his parents driving more than an hour from Richmond. Just to take kids to Cypress Mountain.

Sylvester was broke out of his thoughts when he bumped into a young woman. He stumbled back but she fell to the ground. “I'm so sorry!” he went to help her up. “Jean?”

Jean was a stunning young woman. She had black hair that cascaded down her back her pale skin made her sharp features stand out. She was wearing a long blue coat with what looked to be a green dress underneath. “what the big idea ass-” she stopped, her big brown eyes blinking for a moment. “Sylvester?” She shot up brushing herself off, before launching herself at him for a hug. “Vesty! It's been so long!” Sylvester cringed at the nick name, but nervously hugged back.

“Y-Yeah Jean sure has” He pulled away from her. “What are you doing here?”

“I'm on tour with Professor Lex” Jean smiled brightly at him. “it really has been awhile then. I work for him now as his writing assistant!” She was clearly proud of the fact. “What about you? Do you go here now?” Ouch.

“Uh no I graduated, same year as you. I work in the next town over. Just thought I'd check stuff out” Sylvester was looking at his shoes.

“Ah I see” Jean played it off with a laugh “I didn’t mean it like that. No one really knew what you were doing after you dropped out of class.”

“I mean I just switch my ma-” Sylvester was rubbing the back of his neck when Jean looked at her watch.

“Oh, look at the time! got to go see you around Vesty!” She ran off with a wave.

“ _Well she was a bitch”_ Wesley said from atop his perch on Sylvester's hat.

“She's not- well kind of actually” Sylvester was slowly walking toward the entrance to the building. There weren't many students around. Still just to be safe Sylvester put in some headphones to make it look like he was on a phone call. Once he knew Jean was out of ear shot, he started to as the kids would say. Spill the tea. “We sat next to each other in creative writing. Even worked on group projects together. Mindy was in a completely different program then me. So as pathetic as it sounds. Jean was my only friend.” A small chuckle left his lips. “Really, I think she just wanted a Gay friend as a accessory. When I needed a friend. She wasn’t there. She mocked me like the others.”

Wesley was quite for a moment before his scratchy voice pipped up again. “ _The teach married?”_ Wesley said out of, seemingly nowhere.

“Um, yes I think so. Why- “Sylvester let out a gasp as he bumped into a broad chest. He slowly looked up to the man he had come here to see.

Professor Lex was a very tall man. Towering over most people at 6.4. He had his died brown hair slicked back, grey peeking from the roots. Lex looked down at Sylvester his brown eyes piercing threw the gold aviator glasses he wore. He took Sylvester by the shoulders and pushed him away. “You should watch where your going Sylvester”

Sylvester blinked and gave him a quizzical look “Uh sorry Professor Lex” He was honestly surprised he remembered him, let alone knew his name. Sylvester wasn’t sure what he expected, but it wasn’t a hand on his back and a soft smile. “I uh came to see the lecture.”

“I guessed.” Lex pulled his hands away from Sylvester and crossed his arms. Sylvester saw Wesley hopped off his head and floated around Lex. “Its exceptionally good to see you. I was not expecting you. Your name was not on the list.”

“Uh the list?”

“Yes, the lecture is a closed one. You would have had to register.” He seamed to read Sylvester’s features apparently, he didn’t know that. “I see, tell me Sylvester you don’t still write do you?” Lex leaned over him a bit.

“uh yeah I do. I’m pretty busy with work but, I do what I can.” Instead of asking what Sylvester did for work. Witch is what he expected. Lex grinned at him.

“That’s wonderful! I just had a spectacular idea!” Lex put his arm around Sylvester again. Sylvester looked at the hand around his shoulder. Lex had no wedding ring on, but a tan line that looked like it was from a watch. “There is a party tonight. For the teaching association. Since I’m in town I will be attending.” He reached into his pocket and handed him a baby blue ticket. “For you. We can talk tonight. Oh, and please bring me some your work.” He pulled away and started to walk away “Id love to read it.” He said not even looking back at Sylvester. 

“What the hell just happened?” Sylvester said once Lex was out of ear shot.

“ _Yah got invited to a shindig”_ Wesley was walking away toward the door causing Sylvester to fallow him. All the way outside. “ _And we are going”_

Sylvester unlocked the car and stepped inside. Wesley just floated threw the passenger door. “I don’t want to. That was wired. Last I saw him he said my writing was boring. Why would he want to read more?” Sylvester put the key in the ignition.

“ _You and me both, Twit.”_ Wesley looked out the window to the collage “ _That’s why we got to go something sinks.”_

“No, that was embarrassing. I am going home. I am going to go to bed and wake up from this bad dream.” Sylvester rubbed his face. “I just want you to go away”

“ _We want the same thing Twit. I want to die! Weather that be going downstairs, or just disappearing! I am over this!”_ Wesley exclaimed. “ _And I got a hunch. That crumb aint all peaches and cream!” He leaned over his host. “If you want me gone. We got to do some good. And if he’s up to something we can’t just sit by and do nothing.”_

Sylvester was quite for some time. “Fine” He muttered as he started driving back to Clearview. The ticket said 7pm. So, he would go home and rest up. Then get ready for a party that sounded more like 4 hours of Hell.

Hours later Sylvester pulled back up to the main entrance of the collage. Sylvester was dressed in a white flowy blouse. He so lovingly referred to as his ‘Pirate Shirt’. Pared with some tight forest green corduroy pants cuffed at the ankles. To remined everyone he was indeed a Homosexual. Sylvester stepped out of the car after tying his one of many pairs of Doc Martens. This pair was black with a green butterfly on the sides. He had also removed the laces and replaced them with green ribbon. This look was topped off with a black blazer. On it moth brooch with green and blue gems. His aunt had given him when he came out. It reminded him to be brave.

“ _Yah clean up good for a fairy”_ Wesley said without thinking as Sylvester fluffed his hair up a bit. “ _Eh sorry, didn’t- “_

This time Sylvester stopped Wesley. “Its okay, I’ve been called worse.” He left it at that and walked away, fidgeting with the flash drive in his jacket pocket. He had brought a story he wrote a few months ago when he was researching Fae. It was a shot story of a women captured by mushroom people and had to outsmart them to escape. Something simple he wrote to pass the time. “Let get this over with.”

Sylvester walked into the building; he could hear the party from around the corner. There was a tired student sitting at a table. A makeshift coat check behind her. Sylvester kept his light blazer on but hander her the ticket he was gifted with. She waved him by, and Sylvester continued his journey down the hall. Once he reached the lobby first thing, he noticed was the theme. That seemed to be silver and blue telling by the table settings. The next made Wesley laugh. “ _Oh, this is fucking rich!”_

What made the ghost laugh?

Frist was Sofia on the arm of some guy Sylvester did not recognize. She was wearing a tight black dress, around her neck. Pearls. Not just any pearls. A gift from their mother after Sofia divorced Jay. They were her divorce pearls, and she wore them for good luck. Like a badge of honor for a single mother.

On the other side of the room. Jean twirling her hair in her well-manicured fingers talking to.

Doctor, Motherfucking, Devin, Holy Shit, Banks.

The universe really was trying to fuck with him huh.

As Sylvester was having his third existential crisis of the day. Devin was walking over to him. Looking not mad, but disappointed. “Sylv. What are you doing here? I told you to stay home and get some rest!” Devin exclaimed. He was dressed in a light blue suit. Not uncommon from what you might see a nerd in a teen 90s rom com wear to prom. But Devin pulled it off. His dreads were down reaching his mid back. The pastel colour looked good on his dark skin and if you asked Sylvester. It fit him extremely well. Devin snapped his fingers stopping Sylvester's drooling. “Sylv are you even listening to me?”

“Eh, sorry Devin.” He mumbled looking into his eyes “My old Prof invited me. And after I had a nap, I felt a little stir crazy. So here I am” He lifted his arms slightly and let out a dry chuckle. If Sylvester was not so oblivious, he may have noticed Devin looking him over then covering his face blushing. Passing it off a small cough.

Before Devin could speak Jean was by his side. She was wearing a stunning red dress. With some black rhinestones running up from the bottom.”Vesty! Good to see you!” she glued herself to Devins arm. He flinched at her touch and awkwardly pulled his arm away from her. “You, uh Know Dean here?”

“It’s Devin” Both men said at once. A soft blush coming to Sylvester's cheeks.

“Were...friends” Devin said slowly. As if he was trying to decide if that was true or not.

“Yeah. Tell me Devin, why is a family doctor at a teachers association party?’ Sylvester asked. Both now ignoring Jean.

“My father is the dean here” Devin said back now turned to the women buying for his attention. “So, he forced me to come” Devin chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

Before Sylvester could speak up Jean latterly popped up between them.” That is so interesting Darin!’

” Devin-”

Jean cut Devin off again. “Vesty, Professor Lex wants to talk to you.” She smiled at him, but it almost painted on her face.

“Yeah I better go find him” Sylvester stepped backwards “I'll see you later Devin” he waved and turned on his heel on the hunt for Lex. Too bad he did not see Devin’s shy wave before Jean dragged him away again.

“ _He’s got eyes for you.”_ Wesley said smugly with his arms crossed. Once again sat upon Sylvester's shoulder.

“Shut up. I don’t even know if he’s gay or bi.” Before Wesley could retort. Sylvester got a slap on the back causing him to flinch.

“Ah, Sylvester, at last you’ve arrived!” Lex stood tall, now in front of him. His grim on Sylvester's shoulder, tight. This whole thing gave Sylvester, terrible vibes.

“Yeah here I am” He laughed awkwardly. Sylvester was looking around for Devin just for some semblance of security. He couldn’t spot Devin in the crowed, but Sofia was staring right at them, glaring. Great she probably thought he was crashing her date or something.

“Indeed, you are my boy.” Lex pulled Sylvester over. That is when he noticed Lex was wearing a wedding ring and a fancy gold watch.

“I like your watch” Sylvester muttered.

“ah thank you Sylvester. I'm never without it. Though I did have to get the battery changed this afternoon.” Lex said in passing. He led Sylvester to an elegant looking woman. Her grey hair was done up in a tight bun. Not a hair out of place. She wore a stunning blue gown what flowed like water around her. “This is my wife Colleen. Dear this is the young man I was telling you about.”

“Oh Sylvester, yes its lovely to meet you.” She said with a genuine smile. She put her hand out for a shake. A huge diamond wedding ring sitting on her ring finger. “Tell me where you born here?”

“No. I'm from Vancouver originally. I moved here a year after I graduated. I'm the curator for Clearview Museum.” Sylvester explained as Colleen lit up.

“That's exciting. Oh, I love Museums, huge history buff in all” She giggled and took Sylvester's hands. Pulling him away from her now annoyed husband. “And Clearview's history is so interesting! With that collapsed mine and all!” She started to ramble when Lex stopped her.

“Now darling now isn't the time to bombard the poor boy with all this.” The air got tense between the couple. Colleen sighed and took a sip of white wine.

“It's okay. I love talking history.” Sylvester was more at ease with Colleen. “If you want, I'd be happy to give you a tour of the museum before you leave. Its small, but I could tell you loads about that abandoned mine. And I just got this new true crime exabit I'm setting up” Colleen perked up again but before she could say anything Lex butted in again.

“Maybe if we had time before we leave.” Lex said quickly. “Now, did you bring what I asked?” he put his hand out.

Sylvester narrowed his eyes. This was supposed to be just constructive criticism from a teacher. Why did it feel like a business transaction? He reached into his jacket pocket Colleen looked conflicted. “Yeah, right here” And the flash drive was in Lex’s hand “My email taped onto it. So, let me know what you think.”

“Absolutely” Lex looked like a lion about to eat an antelope. “Enjoy the rest of the party Sylvester. I'll be in touch” And with that Colleen took her husband's arm and walked off.

“ _Well, that wasn’t shady at all.”_ Wesley said bluntly.

Sylvester jumped at the sudden voice. “A little warning would be nice!” He angrily whispered.

_“And how am I to do that Twit?”_ Wesley crossed his arms _“Don't talk just listen. Don’t want to draw attention to us.”_ Sylvester said nothing and went to one of the snack tables. “ _Frist of all the crumb is cheating on his sweetheart of a wife.”_ Sylvester looked confused as he poured a glass of water. “ _Come on kid it's obvious. When we saw him this afternoon? No ring! Yet he had tan lines where his watch was. He takes that ring off regularly.”_ Sylvester sipped his water and grabbed what looked to be a snickerdoodle. “ _I would bet money that Jean broad is his mistress.”_ Sylvester almost choked on his water.” _I'm sure of it. The tone she takes with him. It's not the tone you would use with your boss that’s for sure. And look at them right now”_ Wesley pointed to the couple. Lex was playing with his wedding band looking in the direction of Jean. Colleen was mingling with a man who looked about Sylvester's age with chocolate brown hair. “ _He keeps playing with his wedding band. He is not used to wearing it.”_ Said man made eye contact with Sylvester. He smiled at Sylvester and took a sip of wine as Colleen gabbed along.

Sylvester found himself staring at the handsome stranger. The man was staring right back before colleen said something to him. He nodded and they both made their way out of the lobby to the outside of the room. Lex didn’t seem to notice or care. Jean was already making her way out of the lobby and upstairs. Lex fallowed not a minute after. “Alright you’ve proved he's a bad person. Can we go now?” Sylvester mumbled to himself. Before Wesley could replay someone tapped his shoulder.

Sofia was there. Holding the arm of a handsome redhead with round glasses and a plump face. And Sofia had a stiff smile on her face that said ’Don't you dare fuck this up.’

“Laurence, this is my brother Sylvester” She said hesitantly.

“Uh, hi “Sylvester put his hand breaking eye contact with Sofia to look at Laurence. He was a shorter plumper man his red curls framing his face well. Sylvester was surprised. This was not the type of guy Sofia usually went for. “What is a cop doing at a party for teachers” He crossed his arms.

“ _Kid-”_ Sylvester ignored Wesley. He didn’t need this right now.

“Maybe I should ask if you drove here with that broken taillight” Sofia crossed her arms right back. Standing tall, chin up, confidence flowing out of her. That was until Laurence lovingly elbowed her between the ribs. Causing her to glare up at him.

“ _Come on kid look at-”_

‘Not now Wesley’ Sylvester thought trying to focus on his sister and new boyfriend.

“I'm so happy to finally meet you Sylvester. I've heard so much about you.” Laurence had a soft handshake, not week, but not firm. Sylvester decided (only by his handshake) that Laurence was all right.

“Oh, have you?” Sylvester gave Sofia a look. All well Wesley was trying to get Sylvester's attention. “so how long have you been together?” This question seemed to surprise Laurence. Sofia was biting her lip; she did that when she was nervous. Sylvester gave them a confused look.

“ _Come on!”_ Wesely floated down from Sylvester's shoulder and next to Sofia. Now full size, he pointed to Sofia's left hand which was rubbing her forehead.

Oh.

That was a big ring.

On his sisters left ring finger. Wasn’t that reserved for?

“Uh were engaged.” Laurence said in an awkward tone. Sylvester's mind was racing a mile a minute. “Did Sofia not mention that to you?” He looked between the two siblings. “Sofi-”

“Uh yeah I'm really busy with work. And Sofia's busy with, uh cop stuff. She must have not had time to tell me.” He tried to save his sister, but Laurence still looked annoyed. “So, when did that happen.” he pulled around his shirt collar.

This time Sofia spoke “A year. Weddings in a month.” She muttered the last part under her breath. Okay, that pissed him off. If it had been a few months with the wedding in the far future it would have been fine. Still hurt but it wouldn't break his heart. Which seemed to be happening now. That meant the planning was in the final stages. Yet her own brother didn’t get an invite. Sofia must have been scared he would screw it up like last time.

Before Sofia could speak again Laurence did. “I'm going to go talk to the Dean, you two should catch up” Sofia looked longingly at her fiancé, wishing he would have dragged her out of the situation.

“The weddings in a month huh? So, it's all planed? Cake picked out, flower arrangements made, dress fitted.” Sylvester's voice held an edge to it. Sofia tried to speak up, but Sylvester stopped her. “I know I ruined your wedding last time” Sofia looked surprised at that. “But id at least like to know when to send a wedding gift.” Sylvester turned on his heal and went to walk out. Sofia went to fallow him with haste.

“Sylvester, wait it's not like that!” She grabbed his sleeve. “Listen we need to have a talk-” Before Sofia could continue a spin tingling scream broke out. Both siblings looked at each other before bolting upstairs where the scream came from. Devin was halfway up the stairs already. Devin tried to pry open the door, but it was locked. As more people flowed up the stairs Sofia pushed Devin to the side flashing her fancy badge. She tried to open the door once more before backing it up and kicking the door down, in heals. They may not see eye to eye, but Sylvester's sister was a badass.

Sylvester had to push those thoughts aside when he, Devin, and Sofia burst in. Jean was pushed to the side of the room two broken wine glasses at her feet. She was covering her face and cowering. It didn’t take long to see why. On the floor was Professor Lex. Face down a bloody knife near him. But what caught Sylvester's attention was his left ring finger missing.

“ _Well kid, this just got a whole lot more interesting.”_

End of part 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
